<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sing a song of Healing by PRFury</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049399">Sing a song of Healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRFury/pseuds/PRFury'>PRFury</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>GFY, Gen, Jedi ServiceCorps, Legends is making a comeback in this fic, MediCorps, does it count as fan fic if there's more OCs than actual characters?, gpoy, star wars is life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:09:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRFury/pseuds/PRFury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Music can heal the wounds that medicine can't touch</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song referenced is "Someday - Ballad" from the ZOMBIES soundtrack</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Medics’ tent had been swamped all afternoon, clone after clone being rushed into the OT the second one of them was stitched closed and wheeled into Recovery.  The Separatist attack had been unexpectedly relentless to the point that Kix and the other Medic Troopers could only do so much on the front lines before their brothers needed surgery and were carried by another trooper back to base to where the Doctors were frantically racing against time to keep just one more clone alive.</p><p>Finally, 6 hours after the first was wheeled in, Corey stitched close the last trooper and the rest of the team exhaled in relief.  It felt like the entire 501<sup>st</sup> had been under the knife today, but Matti was certain is only the entirety of Tooka Company and maybe half of Torrent Company.  That got a chuckle from the others as they began the wipe down of their respective surgical stations, Sarah lamenting the absence of Medical Droids to do the work for them which Nico agreed with.</p><p>They knew there weren’t enough funds for MediCorps to send every single Field Surgeon their own Medical Droid, the Order always had higher priority no matter what.  But still, it’d be nice to have someone else do the work for them after they just did a series of back to back surgeries.</p><p>Corey changed the surgical music from the loud rhythmic beats to a ballad playlist that Matti had just compiled the night before.  They relaxed at the change in music and finished the clean up so the OT could be Sanitized properly.  Before the Clones went and got themselves cut up again.</p><p>Considering that the situation on this backwards planet had gotten so severe that the Senate and Jedi Council both agreed that a team of Field Surgeons needed to be sent to try and save the clones from death instead of simply sending for more clones, their first month at Base could have gone worse.  Today was the first time a Separatist weapon had become a serious threat, a new bomb that exploded mid chest height and release a barrage of shrapnel, some of which was coated in acid and tore through the armor like butter.</p><p>They made their way to the Cantina for a quick bite and to gauge just how bad the clones would process today.  Grabbing their food, they sat at the end of a table in the back, preferring to keep to themselves and not interact too much with either the Jedi or the Clones.  Besides, the atmosphere in the tent was very solemn, everyone running on autopilot almost, barely eating their food which caused Sarah and Kym to swap concerned looks.</p><p>Nico began to sing one of the ballads they listened to, a duet which his cousin would join in on when it was her turn.</p><p>
  <em>“I know it might sound crazy but did you hear the story?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think I heard it vaguely.”</em>
</p><p>The clones stopped their small talk when they began to sing, something the clones had not had the liberty to hear in person before.  Kym and Corey grinned when they caught on to what their friends were doing. </p><p>
  <em>“Someday, this could be, this could be ordinary. Someday.  We could be something extraordinary…”</em>
</p><p>Sometimes, a soothing song could do more to heal the soul than a scalpel could, a lesson that was learned the hard way years ago.  They’d kept the singing to their personal quarters for most of the time they were here though, not sure how friendly everyone could be, especially since they weren’t Jedi Knights.  Just Jedi Doctors from the ServiceCorps.</p><p>Sometimes however, the rest of the Galaxy could stuff it where the sun don’t shine if meant that the pain hanging heavy in the air could be alleviated for the soldiers who didn’t ask to be born and sure as hell didn’t ask to become soldiers.  Sure Kix, Helix and Fang didn’t hold any resentment during the few times they’d managed to strike up conversations with the new arrivals.  But occasionally, one could feel the bitterness as men were killed all around them and no one back home cared.</p><p>Nico and Sarah continued singing, putting themselves into the song, moving with the emotions they poured into the words. Love.  Kindness.  A desire to keep the men they were there to care for as safe as possible. A promise that there was an end to all this carnage, someday.</p><p>When they finally ended their song, the doctors put their trays in the cleanup pile and left the cantina, now quietly filling with small talk that was maybe a little bit lighter than a few minutes before.</p><p>In the corner opposite where they had been sitting, Anakin and Ahsoka sat smiling at the change in their men, their trays long forgotten in favor of listening to the singing.  Someone turned on the HoloNet, already tuned to a music station, so that the quiet wouldn’t overcome the small talk and choke everyone on their thoughts again.  It wasn’t quite the same though, everyone agreed.  Ahsoka mused that maybe they should try to get them to sing again tomorrow night if they weren’t too busy or anything, a thought that Anakin agreed to and searched for Captain Rex to make the request knowing it’d be almost impossible for them to ignore the request of a clone.</p><p>As soon as he finished his own meal, he walked across the way to the Medics’ Tent to pass along the request to the team, but only Terran was there, Matti’s husband who definitely kept to himself when not in surgery.  He looked up from his screen when Rex entered the tent, his face shifting from curious to inviting which helped to relax Rex a bit.  Terran gestured to the seat in front of his small desk and closed down his screen which Rex noticed had a report form on it.</p><p>“Sit down Captain, what can I do for you?”  His voice was softer than expected, Rex expected a voice like General Krell even though the man before him looked nothing like Krell.  Taking him up on the offer, he began to go into how General Skywalker had sent him with a request-</p><p>Sarah burst into the tent, dragging a bleeding Fang by the front of his chestplate and throwing him onto a cot in the area muttering about how Medics are always the worst when it comes to taking care of themselves.  Rex clammed up when they burst in, causing Terran to snip at her in annoyance.  She paused in fussing over the cut above Fang’s eye long enough to apologize and that Rex could continue with why he was there, they’d be over in a few minutes if Fang would just stop fidgeting and <em>there!</em> A bandage was placed over the single stitch needed and he was declared all done by the short, smug doctor.</p><p>Fang glared at her with a small bit of affection as he left, saluting Rex before leaving the tent for the Barracks.  Rex glanced over at Sarah who settled herself onto the cot to listen to why Rex was there as well.  He cleared his throat and began to explain again that he was there with a request from General Skywalker-</p><p>The other four doctors strutted into the tent to see what was taking Terran so long with his reports, exclaiming that Corey and Nico were the slow ones not him, causing Rex to clam up again almost embarrassed at this point.  Terran felt like he wanted to rope his people together and then duct tape their mouths shut but then he remembered they’d probably get even with him if he did that.  So he barked at them that Captain Rex was trying to tell him something and he’d like to hear it before lights out.  That did the trick, everyone sat down and apologized to Rex and asked him to continue.</p><p>Rex looked at each of them, wondering if they were possibly insane or maybe just wired like Hardcase, before starting up again.</p><p>“GeneralSkywalkerwonderedifyoumightsingagaintomorrownightduringSupper?” he rushed out before he could be interrupted again.</p><p>Terran, determined to keep the man as calm as possible, gently asked him to repeat that again.  Rex took a deep breath and repeated himself, more clearly this time.  The doctors looked at him in confusion.  Matti spoke up before it could become awkward.</p><p>“Captain, we’re not performers.  What Nico and Sarah did tonight is not a common occurrence. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Matti, wait.  Maybe we can-“ Nico started when he saw Rex’s face fall just the slightest.</p><p>“Yeah, one song.  Maybe something we can all do together?”  Corey added, overlapping his brother as was his norm.</p><p>Before Rex could grab his bucket to head out, the doctors were debating what song they possibly do and just sit down a moment Captain this won’t take long.  Kym and Sarah wanted to do a more vintage style song, Corey and Nico wanted to do another ballad like today, Matti and Terran wanted to keep it to the four younger ones who were clearly more excited than they were to sing again.  Rex wanted to run away from the tent and never do anything like this for General Skywalker ever again. Ever.</p><p>They finally set him free after what felt like an eternity to him of back and forth, not unlike when Fives and Echo are going at it but different voices instead of the same voice with different cadences.  He wondered how they got any work done the way they moved and bickered.  Heck, he wondered how Kix, Helix and Fang didn’t go insane having to deal with them for more than five minutes!</p><p>He heard the rustle of the tent flap behind him and turned to see them all make their way to their little quarters area they assembled upon arrival, quietly laughing to themselves, a slight skip in the ladies’ steps as they raced ahead of the guys.  It honestly reminded him of when General Skywalker and Commander Tano were talking amongst themselves.  Maybe they weren’t too crazy after all?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is still a war going on, haven't forgotten that have we?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song referenced is "Hallelujah" as sung by Pentatonix</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, as Rex met up with General Skywalker to try and come up with a plan to overtake the Separatist base, his mind kept wandering between the mission and what happened last night.  Looking up, he caught Sarah and Kym in the distance,  checking their field packs to make sure they were fully stocked with everything packed for easy reach, not even realizing the rest of Base around them as they chatted to themselves low and fast. </p><p>Part of him wanted to strike up a conversation with them, feeling like maybe they were friends after the previous night.  Another part of him reminded himself that they’re doctors, not Jedi like the Generals and certainly not Vode.  He left them to their own conversation, watching as they split before entering the Command center to team up with the Medic clones who he noticed checking their packs as well.</p><p>Generals Kenobi and Skywalker were already observing the latest schematics on the Separatist base, listening intently as Cody pointed out the changes from what they knew a few days ago.  It didn’t look good for the Republic if Rex was being honest with himself, but this planet was strategically placed next to a hyperlane that had been discarded years ago.  Both sides thought they could use it to their advantage, and neither wanted to give it up obviously.  He didn’t realize he’d drifted his focus again until he heard Cody mention his name and brought himself back to the holotable.</p><p>“Generals, Rex and I reviewed the intel and we believe that instead of a heavy frontal assault, we should consider a smaller stealth attack instead.  Sneak in under their radar and infiltrate their base from this corner on the south, recon confirmed a potential point of entry we can use to our advantage.”</p><p>“I agree, less risk of greater injuries to the men as well.  After that last attack, we cannot afford to lose anymore.  Especially given that we’re not getting reinforcements for the foreseeable future.”  Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed as he leaned down to observe the proposed entry point in question, wondering how they’d be able to get make the trek there and back. Commander Cody, ever the efficient strategist, was as usual a step ahead of him.</p><p>He explained to the Jedi how he’d set a couple teams, mostly Shinies, to digging some fox holes over the past two days, a subtly gentle arc around the main battle fronts, through the foliage so as to provide even a little bit of cover.  The plan was to use a strike team to move in under cover of nightfall, arriving at the other side at 0600 exactly.  Even Anakin was impressed with the strategy.  The Generals tasked their men with selecting the strike team and that they’d be moving out at 1700 tonight.  Cody and Rex saluted before turning on their heels and exited Command for the Trooper’s Barracks.</p><p>On his way there, Rex swung by where the Medics were still chatting amongst themselves, Kym explaining a new suture technique she’d read up on that was supposed to be slightly faster than what the Kaminoans had coded into their training.  Kix was still convinced he could stitch an arm up faster than they could but he wasn’t planning on proving a point anytime soon if he could help it.</p><p>The ladies glanced at each other in a knowing way that made both Kix and Rex wonder if they knew something no one else did.</p><p>Rex stopped by long enough to let Kix know he needed to pack up to move out tonight.  That got Sarah’s attention.</p><p>“What time are you moving out?” She looked concerned which confused all four troopers.</p><p>“Sorry?”</p><p>“When are you leaving?” She gave him a pointed look while moving one hand back and forth over her crooked arm.  Rex recognized the simple sign, the basics of Sign Language coded into his own training which he had expanded upon when he could.</p><p>“We leave after Supper.” For such a simple answer, he got such a huge sigh of relief that even Fang and Helix stopped their own conversation to see if they were ok or did they need to have their lungs checked?  Fang even moved in to check and see if Sarah had her own head injury that needed to be stitched which resulted in both her and Kym ducking away and trying to hide behind Rex, laughing at the absurdity of Medic Troopers being so fussy as they insisted they themselves are not as fussy.</p><p>Rex side stepped away like he does when General Skywalker makes him attend a gods forsaken Senate gathering, chuckling at the difference a few new faces made to his men and proceeded to search for the rest of the team he had in mind for tonight’s mission.  He found Echo in the barracks, reading the manuals for blaster rifles.  He seemed a little <em>too</em> eager for the mission but at least Rex knew he’d get the job done.</p><p>Fives he found in the cantina, finishing up a mug or three of some strong caff in an attempt to get even a little peace and quiet after Hardcase and Echo had started going at it over one thing or another.  One could only put up with Echo for so long before even a fellow batcher could get annoyed with the man and his love of the regulations.  Cody caught up with them, Trapper and Reed right behind him looking like they wanted to head out now, not 12 hours from now.</p><p>The rest of the day was spent with surprising calm as neither side had the strength to mount an attack.  Cody’s recon informed him the droid army was waiting for a new shipment of droids to come and replenish their forces.  Fine by him, his men were still recovering from the day before.  Which reminded him…</p><p>He swung by the recovery tent the doctors erected to see how the injured were doing.  What he wasn’t expecting was to see Corey and Nico in there checking on them, speaking a few quiet words with each man on a cot.  Then again, he shouldn’t be surprised since his own medics were known to keep an eye out on their brothers during a mission.</p><p>At least, on the ones who survived.</p><p>Satisfied that no one had managed to die during the night, he set about preparing his own equipment.  Rex found him still checking his gear when he came to collect him for dinner, and Rex wasn’t about to let Cody miss another night of food if he could help it.  Not tonight at least.</p><p>When they got to the Cantina, they were a bit dismayed to see the area was packed, it looked like word had gotten out.  A small stage had been assembled from unused crates near the end farthest from the entryway.  They grab trays of food, scanning the area for any possible seats they could grab, when they caught Obi-Wan and Anakin both waving for them, seats carefully saved near the middle of the tent.  Excited conversation filled the air, those that had heard the impromptu singing spreading their recollections to those that missed it.  Cody, having missed the night before due to the latest intel coming in, was curious as to why the men could be so excited over a little song.  It wasn’t like it was magic or anything, was it Rex?  His brother laughed between bites of his grub.</p><p>No it wasn’t magic, but hearing someone sing live gave one different feelings than if they heard it on the HoloNet.</p><p>After most everyone had finished eating, the doctors entered, freezing for a moment at the packed tent.  They thought it’d be the ones who’d heard them last night, not over half the Base.  Kym started to back up but stopped when she realized there even a few Commanders who weren’t there before.  Ahsoka headed over to show them the stage she and a few of the guys had put to together during the day.  Resigned to the fact that they were probably going to get a reputation for this, please no one record this, they made their way to the front.</p><p>Everyone got quiet, the anticipation in the air almost breaking Matti’s heart when she realized the men before her weren’t meant to have anything finer than what was meant for war, nothing outside of that mattered as far as the Kaminoans or the Republic was concerned.</p><p>Corey began the song this time, everyone hummed in harmony under his words.</p><p>
  <em>“Well I’ve heard there was a secret chord.  That David played and it pleased the Lord…”</em>
</p><p>Tonight though, there were four voices instead of two.  A fuller sound was heard, they wove a different tale tonight.  As all four began to beat out a rhythm, even Cody found himself moving in time with the song.</p><p>Kym shifted herself when the next verse began, her voice light almost like the call of a bird once heard long ago on Teth.</p><p>
  <em>“But baby I’ve been here before, I’ve seen this room and I’ve walked this floor…”</em>
</p><p>It was the same as last night, as each of them sang, they focused on healing the men under their charge through song, not conventional medicine.  But this time, they brought the Force to bear on the room as well, healing intent behind every word.  Soon, they forgot they were singing for soldiers.  They forgot that a few of them were leaving in a couple of hours.  For a moment, they even forgot there was a war tearing apart the Galaxy.</p><p>The last note was held by Kym before silence filled the room.  No one made a sound for what felt like hours but couldn’t have been more than a few seconds.  The four on stage quickly made their way to the back where the older two were waiting for them, leaving the men in the tent once again to their own thoughts and each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I started watched a few shows for 'research', reference and inspiration.  Fingers crossed I'll be able to find the books that kinda kicked this whole plot bunny off and keep my head canons straight.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Group referenced is Little Mix, no particular song this time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours after the music ended found the stealth team suiting up and leaving under cover of a waning moon with a few storm clouds rolling in. In an effort to make the fox holes hard to navigate should the droids come across them, the diggers had created a network of interlacing paths that only looked complicated on the surface.  But Trapper had been supervising the shinies who’d done the digging and lead the team he was now on to the Separatist base a few clicks behind the frontlines.</p><p>True to Cody’s planning, they arrived at the entry point right on time and just as the sun broke over the horizon.  As Echo began to scan for droids, Reed set to work running his frequency modulator to create a break in the shield.    A few intermittent beeps alerted him when the opening was formed, allowing everyone just inside.  Echo’s scans confirmed what Cody and Rex already knew, not as many droids on the south end.  With any luck, they could plant their detonators on timers, leave, and have the base blow up when they’d made it a respectably safe distance.  Say, their own base.</p><p>The plan was 60% completed when a group of droids on a routine sweep of the base happened upon them.  <em>Damn</em>. Thought Cody as he, Reed and Fives began firing back at the clankers.  <em>The General had been hoping to avoid joining a skirmish today</em>.  He scanned the area, trying to both get a fix on their situation as well as Rex, Kix and Echo.  The latter were cutting a way to the base entrance.  The former well… reminded him a bit of the Rishi Moon outpost a bit.</p><p>Rishi Moon Outpost…</p><p>“REED! TRAPPER!  Can you jury-rig that control panel to go off a second after the detonators we already set up go off? Bigger if possible.”  Honestly if Cody was being honest with himself, he didn’t know if it could be done.  But he knew if any of his men could figure it out, it’d be those two.</p><p>While they got to work on the panel, Cody and Fives provided cover fire, leaving Rex and the other two who’d finally made their way to the front door to figure out how to open the dang thing.  Kix was elbow deep in the wall, trying to hotwire it open with Echo’s assistance.</p><p>“KIX! We need that door opened <em>now</em>!  Reed, how’s that bomb coming along?!”  Even though his helmet was on the entire time, Rex was certain there was vein twitching on the commander’s forehead.</p><p>“Almost. Got it. There!” Kix cried out in success just as the doors opened with a good ten-minute window to go before the bombs began to go off.  Only, there were a few dozen super battle droids waiting for them on the other side.</p><p>Cody sighed.  He <em>really</em> hoped they wouldn’t need to bring General Kenobi into this one. Bracing himself for the next round of attack, he signaled for the team to regroup on Rex before advancing towards the threat before them.</p><p>***</p><p>“Oh look, the latest rumor mills are about which Senators have secret clone lovers.  And there’s a feature article on the AgriCorp crop splicing project! Nothing about MediCorp.  Pity, we’re just as exciting, right guys?”  Matti grinned at her team, sarcasm still dripping off her.</p><p>Nico and Corey groaned at her feeble attempt at humor, their card house only two levels high at this point.  Kym watched them intently, holding said deck of cards so the men wouldn’t knock them over.  Terran sat on the cot, sketching Sarah who sat on the floor before him, attempting Healing Meditation again.  Oh yes, a very exciting bunch they were today.  Thrilling.</p><p>“Yeah sure, Matti.  A whole <em>page</em> on us just singing, I can see it now.”  Terran tended to counter his wife’s humor with his own dry remarks.</p><p>“My money’s on the Senator from Malastare with a sergeant from the 18<sup>th</sup> Battalion.” Corey tossed out as he completed the halfway point on row 3.</p><p>“Nonsense.  It’s got to be the Senator from Feenix.” His brother countered with.</p><p>“You want to know what <em>I</em> think? I think the Senator from –“ Kym didn’t get to finish her thought before the Klaxon sounded, alerting the base to incoming persons.  Sarah came to, swearing a small string as she was helped up by Terran.</p><p>Everyone made their way to the Operating Theater to scrub up and prep for incoming injured, Speakers overhead confirming at least two injured.  Terran and Matti broke off before scrubbing to head for the base’s entry point to assess how serious the injuries are.  Everyone who left last night had returned, and on their own two feet, that was good they both thought.  That meant any surgeries were minor.</p><p>Trapper had a burn across the whole of his face, second and third degrees.  Possible punctured eyeball given the way he was covering said eye, if he would trust Terran to take a looksee, son I need you to move your hand I’m not going to- got it.  Not a bad puncture, no blood, easily fixable.</p><p>Kix however…</p><p>Kix’s hand appeared to be completed crushed, a result of a Super Battle droid falling on him along with a good chunk of debris when the bombs all went off near simultaneously.  Matti held one hand over his, healing Force being sent to begin the process, she shouted into her comm the types of injuries so as to assign her Surgeons accordingly.</p><p>“Sarah, Eye! Kym, burns!  Corey, hand! Nico, with Corey!”  No use in spouting unnecessary details when they needed to get both men worked on before their own bodies healed.  Incorrectly.</p><p>They didn’t need to be told twice, each doctor went about prepping to do their respective jobs.  Oh sure, they could just stick the soldiers in bacta tanks.  But using full sized tanks wouldn’t be beneficial.  Not at first anyway.</p><p>On his way to his table, Corey turned on their surgical playlist, comprised of intense beats and rhythms.  It helped them each to focus on what they were doing, most every doctor in the Corps had their own unique playlists they kept on themselves.</p><p>First one in was Trapper, still protectively guarding his eye and snarling at everyone not a Vod, which meant the entire OT as the clone medics were giving the non-injured members of the away team a good look over outside.  Once sedated he was nudged into a firm sleep with a Suggestion from Kym who worked on the opposite side first so Sarah could take care of the injured eye.</p><p>Next, Kix stumbled in, already lightheaded from lack of sleep and shock.  Nico got him seated and the arm strapped down for Corey to scan and see how bad it was.  Very bad, scans indicated, multiple broken bones, half the carpals were not where they were supposed to be, and the bluing on the thumb suggested a possible pinched radial artery.  Corey gave his brother a Look, silently communicating through their natural bond in the Force, both agreed full anesthesia.</p><p>An hour later, Trapper was guided over to Recovery with a patch over his eye along with a mummified face.  Kym confirmed he’d have very minimal scarring and Sarah confirmed the eye would be usable once the bacta injected into the and around the eyeball had taken to.  Unless he wanted to keep the eyepatch, be like a Pirate? No?  Fine then.</p><p>Three hours after Trapper was taken care of found Corey and Nico finishing up reassembling Kix’s hand to be placed in a smaller bacta bath.  He was fortunate, all the bone fragments had managed to stay within his hand, each one located with a little help from the Force. But they still had to deal with the scarring that had started up, curses upon the Kaminoans for engineering the mean with accelerated <em>everything</em>.  Finally, he too was released to Recovery with his hand in a tub of Bacta.</p><p>Corey and Nico, both exhausted from being so deeply focused within the Force while performing the delicate surgery, stumbled over to the Medics Tent and found their friends there already, sitting on the floor listening to their favorite girl group.  The twins made their way to the cot and collapsed, a jumbled heap on the bed, and just went under.  Helix and Fang came in during Supper time, a plate of food in each hand to which all four promptly declared them saints and blessings upon their heads for this.</p><p>Fang and Helix shook their heads at that, never quite gotten used their exuberance.  They let the night pass, listening instead to the music being played, grateful for another day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>felt cute at the time, might edit the heck out of this one later (despite being edited already)<br/>And we're pretty much done with this little story arc, thank you to those who read it!  Planning more shorts with these characters and others</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Star Wars Legends "Jedi Handbook" touched upon the ServiceCorps- AgriCorps, MediCorps, EduCorps.  They are awesome and I want them to be canon and in a movie thank you very much</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>